


All Because of You

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art, Chopper is a cat, Chopper is here but i kinda forgot to write him in until the last chapter, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fights, Foster Care, Minor Character Death, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, not kanan and hera's family but pretty much everyone elses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: Hera was a little hesitant about fostering teens, they had a stigma, whether most of them were true or not. But she also knew Kanan, who would have done anything for a family when he was younger.Then she heard the numbers, how many hurt kids were alone in the world, and she knew she had to help.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Zeb

They meet Zeb by complete accident. They were leaving the foster care agency when he was being pulled in by a social worker. His arm was in a sling and he had a black eye forming. Hera wouldn't have paid any attention if it wasn't for the large garbage bag slung over his shoulder. 

Hera had never had a personal experience with foster care but from the stories Kanan told her, a kid with a garbage bag full of things wasn't good. The boy scowled at them, they both had stopped and were staring at him. Hera glanced at Kanan who was watching the boy with a sad look on his face. 

From that look on his face, she knew that Kanan would fight for the opportunity to foster the teen.  
His social worker thought otherwise. There was a lot of paperwork for both Kanan and Hera despite the fact that they had just been told they were finished with papers. 

Hera never complained. Kanan wanted to foster teens and while Hera had some hesitations at first, when she heard the numbers of kids in the system, she knew she wanted to help. It was what Kanan loved about her, her heart and her willingness to help.

When Hera got a call from Zeb’s school a month later she took it in stride, she didn't yell, she didn't get angry. She sat the terrified 14-year-old down in the car and sighed. She didn't drive away, just sat in the school parking lot. He was sporting a nasty bruise on his cheekbone and had been bleeding earlier.

“What did he do that was worth a fight?” She asked calmly. Zeb looked startled, it was probably the first time someone had asked for his side of the story. 

“I- he said stuff about my family and about you guys.” He admitted at last. Hera frowned. 

“Did you tell the principal this?” Hera asked calmly. He nodded. 

“He said I was lying and that the kid would never say anything like that.” Zeb said bitterly. Hera huffed. 

“I'll talk to him. It’s not fair. Come on.” she got out of the car. 

Zeb followed her, somewhat regretting telling her anything. Hera smiled sweetly at the secretary. “I would like a meeting with the principal, right now.” she said, the secretary hesitated but at Hera’s insistence stance she got up and went to the door.

“Zeb Orrelios’ new guardian-"

“I'm his mom, actually.” Hera crossed her arms, her face became stony. The secretary was quick to amend her statement. 

“Zeb Orrelius’ mom is here to speak to you.”

“Send them in.” the principal said crossly. Hera tugged Zeb inside as he sat down, used to being in the office. 

“Welcome, Miss.. uh, forgive me, I wasn't aware Zeb had new guardians yet.” The principal admitted. The golden nameplate on the neatly organized desktop read Wilhuff Tarkin. Hera inwardly mocked the terrible name. 

“Yes, well he does. My name is Hera Jarrus and I would like to talk,” She said, she stayed standing. He motioned to a nearby seat. 

“Take a seat, I would love to discuss Zeb's behavior with you.”

“I'd prefer to stand and I'm not here to discuss Zeb's behavior, I’m here to discuss the other boy's behavior.” she glared. Tarkin raised an eyebrow. 

“Alexsandr Kallus is an outstanding student, I’ll have you know. He is respectful to every teacher and is top of his class.”

“That doesn't stop someone from being a bully, does it? I'm sure you have a lot of experience dealing with bullies, how do you usually deal with them?” 

“Well, we… Mrs. Jarrus I know that it might be hard to hear but you are far from the first parent here claiming that their child has done nothing wrong. You must understand-”

“I never said Zeb wouldn't be punished, now I asked you a question, Mr. Tarkin. How do you typically punish bullies?” upon seeing her would get no answer from the principal she turned to Zeb. “How do they usually punish bullies around here?” she asked, Zeb huffed out a laugh. 

“Depends. How much money do you have?”

Tarkin spluttered indignantly. “Excuse me, young man. I will not have you making assumptions-”

Hera raised an eyebrow. “If that isn't how you deal with them, how do you do it?”

“Well, we… we give them a warning, then we give them a detention. After a few detentions, in-school suspension. After two or three suspensions they are expelled. But I don't know-”

“I would like Kallus to be punished if Zeb is going to be.” She said firmly. Tarkin scoffed. 

“Absolutely not. How do you know this boy,” he motioned to Zeb “isn’t lying to get out of trouble?”

“I don't believe Zeb would lie about this. If Kallus doesn't get punished, I will notify the school board and let them get involved. I'm sure they'd love to hear about a foster kid getting bullied in your school.”

This caught Tarkin’s attention. He glared at her. “We will deal with Kallus. But if young Zeb here gets in one more fight, he'll be expelled.”

Hera sighed, this wasn't worth her argument and Zeb still got into a fight. “Alright. Come on, Zeb.” Zeb Followed her to the car.

“Hera, that was awesome! That's probably the first time that bastard has been told off. How are you so good at arguing?” He asked, still in awe at watching his principal get told off. 

Hera just shrugged. “I have my ways. Now, no more fights. I don't want you ending up where Kanan works, it isn't pretty.” Zeb had seen the school Kanan worked at, it was full of kids that got expelled or dropped out. Hera was right, he didn't really feel like going there.

Zeb sighed, I guess you're right." He was silent as Hera drove home. "Thank you for that. I never really had people stand up for me before you and Kanan. 

Hera smiled. “Not anymore. You have us to fight for you.”


	2. Sabine

Sabine, for all intents and purposes, was the nightmare child that everyone who didn't foster warned about. She had a history of drugs and had been arrested at least twice for vandalism. Unlike Zeb, who had a temper and thought with his fists, Sabine seemed calm until she got angry, then she dragged everyone down into her anger, including even-tempered Kanan.

Kanan liked Sabine with her fiery personality and Zeb and Sabine got along splendidly but Hera and Sabine couldn't be more different.

Hera thought it was a good day until she opened the cabinet door and a strategically well-placed bag of flour fell onto the floor. She tried to keep her cool, she really did until she saw that there was water on the floor and the mixture was creating a sticky mess.

Then she lost her cool.

"Sabine Wren! Get down here!" She yelled. Sabine took her time getting downstairs and stopped when she saw the mess.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She asked, feigning innocent, Hera glared at her.

"You know what happened."

"But I really don't. Mrs. Jarrus."

That was another thing about Sabine that irked Hera, the insistence the girl had on calling her Mrs. Jarrus.

"The bowl of flour fell and hit the water on the floor."

"That sucks. I can help you clean it up, though." Sabine offered, her tone sweet and her eyes wide.

Hera faltered. Maybe she was the one who left the bag half opened and too close to the edge. No. she shook her head, it was one of Sabine’s pranks.

"That would be great, thank you, Sabine." Hera said at last. Sabine smirked and grabbed a dishcloth to clean it up.

Kanan got home halfway through them cleaning up the mess. "What happened?" He asked, Hera looked at Sabine and then back at Kanan.

"I don't know. Maybe you should order Chinese or something tonight." She said, she was tired and cooking felt overwhelming.

“I’ll clean this up and call them. Sabine, go to your room and Hera,” He turned to address his wife. “Go calm down.” Hera nodded and left. She passed Sabine’s room and froze in front of it. Outside of Sabine’s room was a piece of paper, Hera picked it up.

A sketch of Sabine and three others was drawn roughly onto the paper. Hera recognized Sabine’s mother, the other man must have been her father. Standing beside Sabine was a small boy, his grin was identical to Sabine’s. Hera realized that the boy must be her brother.

Hera didn't know Sabine had a brother. She wondered if he was in a different foster home or if something had happened. She suddenly felt guilty, she shouldn't have yelled at Sabine, Sabine was just as stressed and overwhelmed as Hera was.

She gently knocked on the door.

Sabine opened it, narrowing her eyes when she saw Hera.

“Listen, I'm sorry. You don't need to-”

“I'm so sorry, Sabine, I shouldn't have yelled.” Hera apologized. Sabine looked taken aback.

“And I found this. Do you want to talk about it? It's really good.” Hera said. Sabine took the picture and winced. 

“That's my family.” She said simply. For the first time since Sabine moved in Hera looked around the room, there was art everywhere, even spray painted on the wall.

“I'm guessing you didn't ask?” her tone was dry. Sabine frowned and crossed her arms.

“Actually, I did. Kanan said I could, he said it was no use letting the paints I already bought go to waste.” She retorted. That sounded exactly like something Kanan would say.

“I was never told you had a brother.”

“Nobody does, well mostly no one. He lives with my grandparents.” She explained. Hera nodded for her to continue. “They could only take one of us, I said I'd stay with mom and dad.” She explained.

“Your brother is lucky to have a sister as brave as you. I don't know if i would be willing to do that.” 

“You would have. It wasn't a hard choice, Tristan is just a baby. I couldn't let them take him. Me, I'm almost out of the system anyways. Only 3 more years.” She said the last part as if it were more of a dream than a reality.  
“Do you see your brother?” 

“Uh, sometimes I see him with my grandparents, my mom doesn't want me talking to him and my grandparents listen to whatever she says.”

Hera’s heart broke a little.”Sabine, that's awful.”

“It's life.”

That was the end of the conversation so Hera inspected some of the art.

“You know, I have a friend that loves collecting art. He'd probably buy a painting or two.”

Sabine’s face lit up. “Really?” She breathed. Hera nodded.

“Yeah, he likes to collect paintings. I don't know why, but his house is full of them. I'll call him tonight and see if he's free to come over sometime.”

“Uh, that would be great. Thank you.” Sabine said awkwardly. Hera only nodded and left the room. Outside the room, Kanan was waiting. 

“Please don't tell me you're going to introduce her to Lando.”

“Of course I am. He'd love her work.”

“Hera! You know how I feel about that man. He's too pretentious.”

Hera just laughed and shook her head. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She had Kanan and Zeb, Sabine was harder to manage but in time, maybe she would relax and open up to them a little more.


	3. Ezra

Ezra was a last minute placement. It was the week before Christmas and the weather was the worst Kanan had seen in years, the house was decorated and there were already presents under the tree. Kanan got a call from a stressed social worker explaining that the kid was 12 and his parents just died in a car accident.

Kanan and Hera weren't about to send a child away the week of Christmas. Kanan and Hera agreed to pick up the kid from the hospital where he was being treated for mild injuries. When they got there Kanan saw a boy with dark hair and tearful eyes. 

"Hey, I'm Kanan." He said, the boy was shaking, Kanan didn't know if it was from the cold or from shock or both. 

"I'm Ezra." He said, Kanan smiled slightly. 

"Do you want to go to the van and-" 

"I don't want to go into the van." 

Right, the kid's family had died in a wreck just a few hours ago.

"Ezra, there's not another choice." The social worker said, not unkindly but firmly. Kanan held out his hand. 

"We can walk. I'll lend you an extra jacket. Hera can drive the van home." He offered, Ezra nodded.

The social worker put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll bring by some of his things tonight. He doesn't have anything." She said, Kanan nodded and thanked before heading into the cold air. 

Ezra shivered and stayed close to Kanan, trying not to get lost in the city. 

It was nearly two hours later that the arrived home. Ezra had barely spoke thr whole time except to thank Kanan when he bought him a cup of hot chocolate.

Hera and Sabine pressed cups of coffee into their hands Ezra drank quickly. Zeb was in the living room, arguing with the orange tabby cat that was sitting on the tv remote. Ezra giggled slightly at the scene.

"That is Zeb, the cat's name is Chopper. This is Sabine, and I know you technically already met me, but I'm Hera. Guys, this is Ezra." Ezra waved slightly.

The two teens waved back at him.

Kanan didn't really know what to do with a grieving kid so he offered to get clothes for the kid and left him with Hera. 

Hera sat Ezra down and pulled out a few board games. "Ice breaker time." She said, Ezra smiled a little picking out one of the games. Zeb and Sabine groaned but joined Hera sitting around the coffee table. 

"Everytime it's your turn you have to say a fact about yourself." Hera instructed. The three nodded. 

"What about Kanan?" Zeb asked. Hera shrugged. 

"He doesn't have to play." She said, Sabine got a wicked grin on her face. 

"No, he has to play too. She ran upstairs to grab Kanan and force him to play Hera's awful game. 

When at last they were sitting around the table they began. Hera started, rolling the dice.

"My favorite color is green." She said, passing the dice to Sabine, who sighed and shook her head. 

"I'm an artist." She rolled the dice and quickly passed them to Kanan.

"I'm a teacher at a school for kids that have been expelled." Kanan moved his piece and passed the dice.

"My name's Zeb." 

Sabine gasped. "He can't do that! Ezra already knew his name." 

"She's right, Zeb. Give us a new fact." 

"It was worth a shot. I'm 6'2." Zeb said proudly. Hera was pretty sure he was lying but didn't bother correcting him. 

Now it was Ezra's turn. He stayed silent for a few moments as he rolled the dice. 

"Spring is my favorite season." He said, Hera nodded and smiled at him. 

"That's mine too, the flowers in the backyard are beautiful. You'll see them in a few months." She said, Ezra nodded slowly. 

When the game was over Ezra tugged on Hera's sleeve. "Can I go to bed?" 

"Of course. Do you want to take shower?" She asked, he hesitated then nodded. 

"Yes, please." 

"Of course. I'll get you some of Zeb's old clothes, hold on. You'll be sleeping in Zeb's room. He has a couch that pulls out into a bed." She explained. Zeb grumbled but she quickly shooed him away. 

"Don't mind him. He's a grump when he's tired." She reassured him, she handed him a stack of clothes.

"They'll be dropping off some more stuff tomorrow." She told him. "I'll take you by there sometime to get anything else you want, pictures, whatever." He nodded and thanked her as he stepped into the bathroom. He liked Hera and Kanan well enough but he missed his parents. He cried in the shower, when he came out his eyes were bloodshot. Hera noticed and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm so sorry, buddy." She whispered in his ear. He sniffled, wishing the tears away, they still fell steadily. For now she hugged him as his world seemed to crash and burn around him. 

"It'll be alright, someday. I promise." It wasn't a very strong promise but it was the best she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if I were to continue this au would you guys be interested? It would probably just oneshots about random crap (Sabine dying her and everyone else's hair is one plotline I've been thinking of) but I don't want to write a bunch of oneshots if no one is interested. Please let me know ;)


End file.
